The availability of radio spectrums is vital to wireless network carriers that use wireless technologies, such as 3G, 4G, and even 5G, to provide telecommunication services. The use of the radio spectrums within a nation state is generally regulated by a corresponding government of the nation state. The government of the nation state may license various bands of the radio spectrum to one or more licensees such that each licensee has exclusive use of a particular band of the radio spectrum. In order to better utilize the available radio frequency spectrums in the United States, the U.S. federal government has advocated the sharing of unused federal radio spectrums at various locations and during different times.
Newest wireless technologies such as 5G employ radio transmission techniques such as beamforming to achieve spatial selectivity. Beamforming uses multiple antenna elements in an array to focus antenna energy in a narrow beam and control the direction of the wave front of the transmitted radio signal by appropriately weighting the magnitude and phase of individual antenna signals. Beamforming makes it possible for a radio transmitter to steer radio signals in any specific spatial direction toward any specific target. Beamforming also makes it possible for a radio receiver receiving the beamforming-steered radio signal to determine the direction of the wave front of the arriving radio signal.